For the Love of Black Magic
by bcookie1
Summary: Lindy boarded the plane for Macchu Pichu but will Kyle let his love for Lindy go when she doesn't come home from Macchu Pichu? Read this story and follow Kyle as he has one adventure after the next to try and ratify his love for Lindy. In the end will it work out for the both of them or will one of them get hurt in the use of Kendra's Black Magic?


Beastly: The Ending

*Hunter and Lindy standing in the airport; Lindy looking complexed*

"Hunter, I love you too. But I have to go you just don't understand."

"Lindy. After everything we've been through just stay with me! Please don't go. We can go on adventures. I'll take you around the whole damn world!"

"Good-bye Hunter. Don't make this harder than it needs to be. Right now I just want to go away and take time for myself. I love you, Hunter."

Hunter watches Lindy's brown hair sway back and forth as she hurries towards security.

"Yeah. I love you too, Lindy"

Hunter rolls his eyes, sad, and starts walking towards the entrance to go back home. Hunter is mad at himself for not telling Lindy that he was actually Kyle. He thought she would have stayed and then he was going to tell her. Hunter starts to feel dizzy and sits outside. His head is pounding. He sees Kendra coming and going in blurs.

"Well Kyle I don't know how you did it but you found someone to love you. I hope you learned what I was trying to teach you."

Kendra disappears and Hunter feels better. He goes to touch his head and feels hair. Hair? Hunter quickly jumps off the ground and looks at his reflection. He is back to his normal self, Kyle. He touches his reflection on the window. He runs back into the airport.

"Lindy! Lindy!"

Kyle doesn't see her in sight. He tries to push pass all the people and gets to the security and he can't go any farther. He missed her. Defeated he goes back to his car. Kyle just couldn't understand why Lindy thought she'd be safer in Machu Picchu. Kyle knows she will come back or so he thinks. Lindy loves him, doesn't she? Kyle tries to clear his head and starts driving home.

 _Two Months Later_

Lindy is supposed to come home today. Kyle is putting his hand written love letter in an envelope. He had wanted to send it to Lindy while she was in Machu Picchu because he knew how much she loved those but she didn't write him, not once. Kyle had a scratch of worry in the back of his head that maybe she wouldn't be coming home today but he always pushed that thought away. Kyle tucks the envelope in his pocket, grabs his one daisy for Lindy, and heads to his car. The car ride feels excruciatingly slow. Kyle sits on the bench outside where Lindy should walk out, his hands sweaty. Kyle slowly loses hope as the sun sets creating an orangey yellow glow over the town. Kyle knows that she's not coming. Defeated, he drives home to find a package on the porch. His heart skips a beat. Lindy? He runs up to the package. IT'S FROM MACHU PICCHU. He tears into it. JuJu fruits in Peru language… classic Lindy. Kyle smiles and his heart aches at the same time. He slowly opens the envelope on bottom.

Dear Hunter,

I love Machu Picchu. It's beautiful here. When I look out over the mountains I imagine what it would be like if you were here. You would love it here, Hunter. I know you are angry that I didn't show up today but I want you to understand it wasn't to hurt you. Hunter. He's out. The brother of the guy my dad killed is out of jail. He was coming after me and so that's why I got on that plane and haven't come back. I'm scared and I'm scared for you, Hunter. Please be careful. I'll come back someday but I don't know when. I'm writing this to tell you, don't wait for me. I don't want that for you. This isn't fair but it is the best option to keep us safe. I'd do anything to keep you safe. I'll be seeing you.

I love you, Hunter.

Lindy 3

Kyle could not help but shed a tear. Lindy is the one for him. He looks at the sticker marked Machu Picchu and contemplates what to do. Then, it hit him…

"Yes. One-way ticket to Machu Picchu"

The ticket seller walks away for a second. Kyle could not believe he is doing this. The seller slides the ticket under the window.

"Here ya go, kid"

Kyle sits waiting for his gate number to be called. He thinks about what he'll say when he sees Lindy. He knows he can think about it but when he sees her beautiful eyes he will not know what to say or how she will react. Kyle hears his gate number over the speakers. He gets up to stand in line, looking out of place. Kyle places his one bag above his seat and sits by the window. The plane takes off and Kyle looks out over the sky thinking about seeing Lindy and closes his eyes.

Kyle see's the mountains through his window and his heart flutters. He had looked up exactly where they were staying before he left. So he had an idea of where he was going when he got off the plane. Kyle hears the pilot say they were landing in five minutes. He feels the wheels of the plane hit the ground and as soon as the seatbelt lights go off he jumps up to grab his bag. The airport is in all different languages.

"Damn it. I should have learned some words before I came" Kyle thinks to himself.

There looks to be an entrance ahead so Kyle walks towards it. As he steps out the sunlight is brutal. He covers his eyes with his hand and walks back inside to buy a pair of sunglasses. He goes back outside feeling much better with his eyes protected and takes it all in. There are many people hustling and bustling around and asking him things in a language he doesn't know. Kyle walks away quickly from all of them and tries to find a cab. The closest thing he finds is a rusty old bus with all kinds of different people on it.

"Can you take me here?" Kyle asks as he points to the picture he printed of where Lindy is staying.

The driver looks confused and points to his mouth and shakes his head. Kyle points to the picture and motions to the wheel to make it look like he is driving. The driver smiles.

"Ahhhh. Ok. Ok."

Kyle is not quite sure the driver understands but he sits down anyways. The bus passes not very many buildings and they all look so run down. Finally, as the sun is starting to set he sees the building like the one in the picture he printed. Kyle jumps up. This is the building! The doors to the bus open and Kyle jumps off debating what to do next. He walks up to the building. It's a little run down but not as bad as the ones he had just seen. He opens the wooden door leading into the lobby. The concierge starts talking in a different language. Great.

"A class at my school took a trip here but one girl didn't leave with them. Lindy? Do you remember her?"

Kyle holds up a picture of Lindy. The concierge holds up his hand like wait one minute and walks away.

"Kyle?"

Lindy? Kyle's heart drops and he goes weak in the knees. How does he explain to her? He has no idea what to say so he tries to turn as slow as he can.

"Kyle… what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since that dance and now you're just here in Machu Picchu? What is going on?"

"I'm Hunter, Lindy."

That is all that came out of his mouth. He felt so stupid for being so blunt but all he wants to do is hug her and smell her scent again.

"Really Kyle? I thought you would have grown up a little bit after being gone for that long. Is this a joke? How do you even know about Hunter?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"Kendra! Kendra put a spell on me to be ugly and scarred so I could learn a lesson that it's not all about looks. Lindy it's me, Hunter, but when you said you loved me it broke the spell. I swear you can ask Kendra."

Lindy is looking at him with a look he's never seen. Oh God, she thinks he's crazy.

"Are you on drugs? I mean I heard the rumors about you going to rehab but I never believed them until now. I can get you help and then you need to get a plane ticket back home."

Lindy looks sad. Kyle feels defeated.

"Lindy. Just come home. I met Hunter and he's not doing well. Just come home and see him to make him feel better and you can come back I swear. I… I… I met him in rehab. Lindy Hunter tried to overdose and landed in the same rehab as mine and he told me all about you."

I feel like the worst person in the world for lying but I need to get her home so I can show her I am me but also Hunter who she fell in love with. Lindy is bawling and saying it's her fault but she agrees to come with. She takes me to her room and we pack her things in silence. The bus ride back to the airport Hunter cannot even see anything because of how dark it is. Lindy doesn't seem to notice she looks numb. A pang of guilt hits him. They get off the bus and buy tickets. Before Hunter even realizes they call the gate number and they get situated on the plane. Kyle puts his and Lindy's things above them and sits down next to her.

"Kyle, I did this to Hunter. I told him I loved him and then just left and didn't look back. He could have protected me. Do you think he will forgive me?" Lindy looks up at Kyle for the first time really. Her brown eyes gorgeous as ever.

"I do. I think he will forgive you."

Lindy turns her head and falls asleep.

"If you will forgive him… I love you, Lindy" Kyle says out loud, quietly.

The plan lands and Lindy slowly wakes up. The plane fills up with voices and people hustling and bustling about to grab their things. Kyle get up and grabs his and Lindy's things and they head off the plane. Kyle can see the anxiousness in her eyes. They hail a cab and Kyle tells the driver the address that he and Lindy had been staying at. Lindy eyes him.

"Just trust me Lindy."

Lindy remains quiet until they get to the house and she runs up and opens the door to the house. Kyle almost trips over himself to catch up to her.

"Hunter! Hunter! I'm back, where are you?" Lindy screams as she runs throughout the whole house.

Lindy looks at Kyle angrily.

"I thought you said he was here Kyle. I don't understand. Why would you do this?!"

"Lindy. I'm Hunter and before you interrupt me let me finish. The party after the election, Kendra told me how arrogant I was, how conceited I was, how I needed to change and so she told me I had a year to find someone to love me for me or I would remain like this forever and when I looked at my reflection scars and ugliness had overtaken me. Then I found you Lindy. Remember when we read "Having a Coke with You" that's when I fell in love you. Here take this letter and read it."

Kyle hands the letter, he wrote, to the distraught Lindy. Kyle leaves and goes into the kitchen to make tea.

"I believe you."

Kyle's heart flutters and he thinks maybe he has Lindy back.

"But I fell in love with Hunter… When I look at you, I don't see him. I'm afraid that you are back to Kyle nothing will be the same."

"It won't Lindy! I'm the same person just different looks!"

"I'm sorry, Kyle"

Lindy grabs a cup of tea with one tear rolling down her cheek and goes and sits in the living room. I can fix this, Hunter thinks to himself. He runs out of the house and finds himself in a dark alley.

"Kendra! Kendra!"

"Well look who it is. Hello, Kyle."

Kyle whips around to see Kendra looking yet different again. Does she ever keep the same look?

"You have to change be back to Hunter. Lindy doesn't want anything to do with me now that I'm Kyle.

"It doesn't work like that Kyle."

"Damn it Kendra! There has to be something. I'm losing her."

"I could try one thing. But I don't think you want to take this offer, Kyle. This could hurt you both later in the future."

"Just do it. Ill figure it out for us."

"Alright Kyle. If you wish. You have one year to fall in love with Lindy the way she did with you when you were ugly and scarred. You'll learn how she feels, how when you fall in love with someone and it's someone else. Good luck, Kyle."

Kendra could be so weird, Kyle thinks as he runs back home. As Kyle gets close to the door, he sees all the lights have been turned off. Did she leave? Kyle whips open the door. He checks the kitchen first and then turns the light on to the living room. Kyle see's Lindy's body huddled up in the corner and when she turns to face him, he realizes what Kendra meant. He drops to his knees.

"What did you do, Kyle?" Lindy sobs…


End file.
